LINDOS MOMENTOS
by angelariel13
Summary: Una niña de cabellos rubios se pone a recordar y a tomar una gran desicion


Nota:decidi hacer un fic de esta pareja, la mayoría son flash back y también como Kelly sufre al elegir elecciones ,y si odian este fic, por favor no lo len, a mi no me pertenece south park, si no a sus creadores orginales que siempre me olvido sus nombres, adiós

**Kelly, **NO HABIA TENIDO UNA BUENA NOCHE QUE DIGAMOS, ni siquiera las anteriores , y cual era el bendito problema , pues era el simple hecho de esa bendita carta …en el cajón de su escritorio con llave y cerradura, naturalmente su padre siempre trataba de esonder las cartas del "pobre delincuente" y quemarlas o romperlas o esconderlas donde ella nunca pudiera hallarlas, aunque Kelly también hacia esfuerzo para ver sus cartas enviadas esos años , incluso solia despertarse antes que toda su familia y abrir el buzon antes que nadie y volverse a acostar y verlas a escondidas de su padre o madre.

Pero ahora el problema era otro, ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE LEEARLA!, se dijo a si misma mientras se hundía en su almohada , esa carta la había mantenido distraída durante estos días , incluso de sus estudios y exámenes haciendo que se metiera en problemas y unos regaños de sus padres …Ya se había olvidado completamente de KENNY MCCORMICK , ya tenia estudios ,nuevos amigos ,nuevos grupos sociales , incluso algunos pretendientes ….y solo por haber leído una carta los sentimientos volvían

-¿realmente me quiere o solo me utiliza?-se dijo en voz baja como venia la noche …ahí estaba el medio de la noche y del dia,…el bello crepúsculo le recordó un lindo recuerdo…

FLASH BACK…..

Kelly caminaba un poco nerviosa , aun seguían perdidos en la selva y eso no le gustaba, a diferencia del bosque de su pueblo(que era mas bonito) este tenia lodo por el suelo, mosquitos realmente molestos , ramas que realmente lastimaban y millones de cosas mas, en cambio en el bosque había pasto realmente verde , arboles donde podias escalar y no animales salvajes, realmente no todo era "hermosa selva" , anunque en el trayecto realmente se había sentido nerviosa y un poco incomoda, ¿pero por que? …sintió que algo le tocaba el hombre, era su amiga de coro

-oye, no me vas a creer lo que escuche-dijo realmente contenta-por fin información de chisme..

-no te entiendo-dijo mientras saltaba un tronco y se sentaba en el -¿a que te refieres?

-a un niño de ese grupo nuevo le gustas-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Kelly se sonrojo un poco , y jugo con sus pulgares , ¿gustarle a alguien de ellos?...si apenas se conocía a esos niños, bueno ecepto el niño de la capucha naranja

-con tu cara ,veo que ya sabes quien es..¿acaso te gusta?-dijo pícaramente

-NOOOO-dijo ella, lastimosamente lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan

-¿pasa algo Kelly?-pregunto la profesora preocupada

-emmm…yo, eh …solo vi ..una araña, nada mas-dijo y todos volvieron a lo que hacían

-no seas chillona-dijo su amiga con los brazos cruzados

-¿y como sabes..eso?-

-lo escuche…ellos estaban hablando de la novia del chico llamado stan y bueno luego el gordo , el de gorro raro y el del gorro del pompom empezaron a hablarle por que te miraba a ti siempre y tu sabes eso del meollo

-ahh-dijo mientras le venia un sonrojo

-¿de verdad te vas a fijar en el?...segun esuche el es pobre , de categoría baja –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y la dejaba sola

Kelly se quedo pensando , ¿amor a primera vista?...bueno eso comprobaba por que cuando estaba en su escuela la miraba de cierta forma extraña, sintio sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón acelerado por una visión, Kenny se había acomodado la capucha pero dejando su cabeza desprotegida y mostrando su linda cabellera rubia, Kelly enseguida giro el rostro sonrojado y siguió caminando

Fin del flash back….

Kelly miro su cabello rubio y le recordó el cabello lindo de Kenny, lo raro de siempre es que sus padres no lo eran y eso que los había visto, mmm ..seguro su abuela o abuelo lo eran , tal vez…

Miro otra vez la ventana , el crepúsculo aun seguía tan lindo como siempre ,mostrando sus rayos y haciendo que las nubes formaran lindos colores rosas purpuras…era un lindo espectáculo que solo podía verlo una vez al dia y en el verano o primavera

-hija, tu novio skyler te llama por teléfono-grito su madre desde abajo

QUE FASTIDIO..

-UNO, el no es MI NOVIO ,DOS, es un bastardo richachon y presumido Y tres, DILE QUE NO ESTOY

-BIEN, BIEN , NO HAY RAZON POR QUE GRITAR-dijo su madre algo molesta

Realmente era molestia que sus padres quisieran que fuera novia de ese chico, un bastardo presumido y molesto….y solo por que tenia MUCHISIMO dinero sus padres quería que lo tuviera el por novio, pero simplemente Kelly no lo quería …ahora solo tenia ganas de recordar otra cosa mas…

FLASH BACK…

Aun seguían perdidos y Kelly trataba de luchar contra ese sentimiento, la razón era que si se enamoraba de Kenny iba a sufrir ya que vivian muy lejos y el sentimiento era algo nuevo para ella , sentía mariposas en el estomago que le hacían un lindo cosquilleo pero la mantenía aveces muy distraída, incluso casi deja caer su cámara fotográfica

Bueno la distracciones fueron apacadas por una linda flor color rosado , parecía ser la única cosa linda pero no letal de este lugar , saco su cámara y se agacho un poco para tomarle foto pero luego se sobresalto por un grito

-CUIDADO KELLY-dijo la voz de Kenny y sintió como la empujaba junto con el , la razón era por una serpiente que casi le clava los dientes , auqneu esta esa fue algo molesta por no atrapar a su presa

-una mas y hubieras acabado como ese señor-dijo recordando al guía que les estaba mostrando la selva y al final acabo fue devorado por esa serpiente

Kelly se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sonrojar aun mas de lo habitual , Kenny estaba encima de ella y ahora el se había dado cuenta, en el acto se había separado y con la cara roja

-emm..bueno gracias ..por salvarme-dijo tratando de matar el silencio incomodo

-emm..pues de nada ¿y que estabas haciendo?

-ah, tratando de fotografiar esa flor, es muy bonita…y me encanta-dijo mirándola con atención-bueno vamos Kenny o nos van a dejar

-bien-dijo siguiéndola, aunque Kenny sonreía por aquella rara victoria, había notado el sonrojo de ella, eso significaba que ella debía sentir algo por el también

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

-eso si había sido tierno-se dijo Kelly pero el sonido de su celular la despertó de sus sueños y fantasias ..

-es skyler-dijo viendo el numero-aveces me arrepiento de darle mi numero…ay que se valla al demonio-dijo mientras colgaba el celular en apagado…y guradandolo en el cajón anque también vio una lata de metal , eran sus ahorros , los había guardado siempre en una emergencia de viaje o alimentos cuantos sus padres no estaban aunque se le vio una idea, tomo la lata y la agito, tenia bastante dinero para irse a south pa…NO,NO ESO SI QUE NO,se dijo Kelly mientras guardaba la lata en el cajón y se recostaba en su cama

-yo no…podría-dijo dudosa mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza y dándole un poco de color, MALDiCION, otro recuerdo

FLASH BACK…..

¿¡POR QUE A MI! –se dijo Kelly pensando, justo se le habi declarado a kenny lo cual había sido un error y le había venido el arrepentimiento , simplemente no quería sufrir y ahora tenia que estar cerca de el en esa lluvia y con las manos juntas, pero ella se mantenía a distancia, lo cual empeoraba las cosas ya que la lluvia generaba frio y todos los demás se veian bien abrazados dándose calor

-¿estas bien Kelly?-pregunto Kenny viéndola temblar

-si, si lo estoy-dijo con fiermze y esquivendole el rostro, procuaraba no verlo o oírlo por ahora

-oh vamos Kelly, usted no me ha hablado después de su declaración y ahora te vas a pelar de frio si sigues asi, ¿¡por que simplemente no dices que me amas!-dijo exclamando bajo, no quería despertar a los demás

Kelly lo miro molesta y sonrojada-kenny, ya te lo dije, vivimos demasiado lejos, los dos, es para nuestro propio bien-dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma-ademas mis padres no lo aceptarían

-UNO, podemos visitarnos uno al otro,DOS , nosotros dos nos gustamos Y TRES, me vale un comino lo que digan los padres,además hago lo que quiero-dijo con sonrisa juguetona, jalo a kelly de su brazo y la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo

Al principo Kelly trato de alejarse pero el frio que sentía er amyor y no tuvo otra opción que acomodarse para dormir

-eso si,usted no ha ganado la batalla-le dijo y se recostó

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

**Ya era de noche otra vez, Kelly pneso en todos sus recuerdos, el sentimiento era fuerte y su corazón se acerelaba y latia fuerte, se levanto y fue al cajón a tomar la lata de los ahorros , Kenny había ganado en la batalla de sus pensamientos y ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer , no seria tan fácil engañar a sus padres pero iba a hacer el intento de todos modos hasta conseguir lo que quería…incluso seria capaz de escapar de su casa, aunque tendría que ser hábil para hacerlo…se dejo dormir y se acosto con sus lindos pensamientos**

**El ultimo flash back…**

Aca los caminos se separaban , cada grupo tomaria un camión diferente y era la despedida por ahora , aunque Kelly se sentía un poco triste , bajo del carro e iba al suyo cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya

-¿pasa algo Kenny?-dijo tratando de sonreir

-si, yo quería darle algo antes de despedirnos-dijo y saco algo, Kelly se sorprendió, era la bonita flor rosada y de lindos petalos, claro también con su raíz y un poco de tierra envuelta en plástico

-pero Kenny, la profesora dijo..-

-no, además ella ahora odia lo verde y a usted le encanto esta flor cuando la vio asi que la tome y quiero dártela Kelly-dijo mientras se lo ponía en sus manos

-muchas gracias-dijo pero el camión había tocado su bozina, era hora de irse, ella antes de irse le dio un besito en la mejilla a Kenny antes de subir y sonrierli

-nos vemos Kenny-dijo feliz


End file.
